Seis años
by AudreyPotter
Summary: Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy son amigos desde que ingresaron en Hogwarts pero, con los años, esa amistad ha ido dando paso a nuevos sentimientos.


Rose, sentada en las escaleras del segundo piso, en el tercer escalón, leía un libro que su madre le había enviado junto con su última carta. Era su ejemplar de "Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo". Su madre se lo leía desde que era un bebé, y fue el primer libro que leyó cuando aprendió a hacerlo. Era una edición vieja, aunque no tanto como la de su madre, la cual guardaba como oro en paño. Rose, a su vez, también cuidaba el suyo a conciencia. Quería que le durara toda la vida, como a su madre. Por eso lo había dejado en casa, con la esperanza de encontrar algún ejemplar por Hogwarts si en algún momento le apetecía leerlo. Pero no había sido así. Por lo que no tuvo más remedio que pedirle a su madre que se lo mandara, pues lo extrañaba.

A decir verdad, se sabía los cuentos de memoria, y ya casi no los leía. Eran cuentos infantiles, y ella con 11 años ya leía libros mucho más avanzados. Solo los ojeaba, distraídamente. Leer las historias no había sido el motivo por el que quería tener el libro con ella. No. El verdadero motivo era que extrañaba su casa y a su familia.

Era su primer año en la escuela y, aunque le encantaba, no podía evitar sentirse un poco sola. Tenía a sus primos James y Albus, y sus compañeros de casa en Ravenclaw eran maravillosos, pero se sentía algo ajena a todo eso. Por eso se perdía mucho por los pasillos a leer mientras el resto iba a ver los entrenamientos de quidditch, deporte que, personalmente, no le encantaba.

Así que ahí estaba, ojeando los dibujos desgastados de su libro absorta en sus pensamientos.

Por eso no fue consciente de que no estaba sola en el pasillo.

- Hola - le saludó una voz amigable pero firme frente a ella.

La niña, algo sobresaltada, levantó la mirada y cerró el libro, sonrojándose. No le hacía mucha gracia que alguien le viera leyendo cuentos infantiles con esa cara de boba. Tenía una reputación que mantener. Puede que fuera de Ravenclaw, pero sin duda tenía la sangre de dos de los Gryffindor más valientes y osados de la historia, y no podía ser menos.

Así que puso el libro entre los pliegues de su ropa mientras observaba al chico que le había saludado, quieto frente a ella, esbozando una cálida sonrisa que contrastaba con sus grises y fríos ojos. Al ver que ella le miraba, él relajó un poco la postura y se pasó la mano por el pelo rubio platino perfectamente peinado.

Rose sabía quién era perfectamente. Su padre, el primer día de escuela, en la estación de King´s Cross le había instado a competir con él en todo lo que le fuera posible. La enemistad de su padre con los Malfoy había estado presente en su vida desde siempre. Pero Rose no tenía nada en contra de Scorpius Malfoy. Es más, parecía un buen chico.

- Hola - le saludó ella, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí sola?

- Todos están en el quidditch.

- ¿Y a ti no te gusta el quidditch?

- No mucho.

- Típico de chicas - dijo, riéndose como si tuviera más edad de la que tenía.

- Tú tampoco estás allí. ¿Eres una chica acaso? - contraatacó ella. No iba a permitir que nadie se riera de ella.

- Iba a ir ahora, pero vi que estabas aquí sola y quería saber por qué - dijo, tranquilamente, como si fuera obvio.

Ella le miró, algo desconcertada, ladeando la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué querías saberlo?

- No sé. Tal vez te pasaba algo. Y no hubiera estado bien dejarte sola si te pasaba algo - aclaró, sacando pecho. Esto hizo sonreír a Rose. No entendía por qué su padre podía odiarle tanto. Era un niño muy simpático -. Por cierto, soy Scorpius...

- Malfoy - terminó ella -. Sí, lo sé - dijo, tendiéndole una mano -. Yo soy Rose...

- Weasley - dijo él, sonriendo -. También lo sé.

Ambos se rieron. Se caían bien.

- ¿Estás leyendo "Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo"? - preguntó. Ella se sonrojó, le había visto con el libro y seguro que ahora se reiría de ella por ser una niña y se lo contaría a todo el mundo. Fui a abrir la boca para defenderse, pero Scorpius siguió hablando -. Mi madre siempre me los leía. Es uno de mis libros favoritos, pero no se lo digas a nadie. Yo me dejé el mío en casa. Tenía miedo a que la gente se riera de mí y pensé que en Hogwarts tal vez pudiera encontrar alguno. Pero no fue así - dijo, algo apenado -. Pensaba hacer que mi madre me mandara el mío, pero sin que se entere mi padre. No le hará mucha gracia. Él quiere que empiece a ser un hombre.

- Bueno, al menos tu padre no te trata como si tuvieras cinco años - dijo ella.

El joven Malfoy la miró unos segundos, como si pensara en algo.

- ¿Sabes? Mi padre y el tuyo se odian.

- Sí... - dijo ella, pensativa.

- Aunque no lo entiendo - continuó él, como si le leyera la mente -. Tú me caes bien.

Ella levantó la mirada y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

- Gracias - dijo, alegremente -. Tú a mí también.

- Deberíamos ser amigos.

- ¿Y nuestros padres?

- ¡Que se fastidien nuestros padres!

- ¡Eso, que se fastidien!

Rieron, felices por la amistad recién iniciada y comenzaron a leer el libro los dos.

Desde ese día pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. Fueron los primeros en romper con la norma no escrita de no sentarse en una mesa que no fuera la de tu casa y comían juntos casi todos los días. Además, Albus y Scorpius se hicieron buenos amigos, por lo que él también pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos. Algunos bromeaban con que eran el nuevo trío dorado, aunque esto no le hacía mucha gracia a Ron Weasley ni a Draco Malfoy.

Scorpius, en su segundo año, entró en el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin como buscador, y Albus en el de Gryffindor como guardián. A Rose seguía sin gustarle el deporte, pero asistía a los partidos para ver a sus amigos, a los que animaba siempre, incluso cuando competían entre ellos.

A partir del tercer año, pasaban muchos fines de semana en Hogsmeade, tomando cerveza de mantequilla. Rose y Scorpius compartían las asignaturas optativas y se pasaban mucho tiempo estudiando para Aritmancia o hablando sobre Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

En cuarto año, el colegio decidió reanudar el Torneo de los Tres Magos, aunque suavizando las pruebas un poco, y Rose y Scorpius acudieron juntos al baile.

Esa fue la primera vez que Scorpius se dio cuenta de lo bonita que era Rose, cuando la vio con un vestido de palabra de honor largo y negro, resaltando más su precioso pelo color fuego.

Los años siguieron pasando y su amistad creciendo, aunque no era el único sentimiento que aumentaba entre los dos magos.

Un día, mientras los dos hacían la guardia correspondiente a su cargo de Prefectos, decidieron descansar sentados en una escalera.

A Scorpius no le tocaba hacer guardia esa tarde pero, después de pedirle el favor al prefecto de Gryffindor, había logrado tener un rato a solas con Rosie. Quería hablar con ella desde hacía semanas. Bueno, en realidad desde hacía años. Dos, exactamente. Llevaba muriéndose por ella desde cuarto. Y tenía que decírselo antes de que algún idiota más se diera cuenta de lo increíble que era. Jugueteaba con algo que llevaba en la túnica mientras pensaba cómo decirlo.

-Rosie... - murmuró.

- ¿Qué pasa, Scor?

Hacía años que no se llamaban por su nombre de pila, sino por el apodo que ambos habían decidido ponerse. Al principio había sido una muestra hacia sus padres de que su amistad iba en serio, pero con el tiempo les había gustado.

- Me preguntaba... - comenzó el chico. Maldita sea, un Malfoy nunca estaba nervioso, tenía que relajarse. Cogió aire y habló - ¿Te has dado cuenta de dónde estamos? - dijo, mirando a la chica, que estaba sentada en el tercer escalón frente a él.

Ella enarcó la ceja y pensó un poco, y entonces fue consciente. Sonrió y se echó a reír.

- Es increíble. Hacía años que no estábamos aquí. Qué casualidad, ¿no crees?

- Tal vez no es tanta casualidad... - dijo él, que vio el momento ideal.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó ella, sin entender a su amigo, que le miraba con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Estaba nervioso, algo raro en él. Pero le daba un aire adorable a su salvaje y atractivo aspecto habitual. Scorpius se había convertido en un chico guapísimo con los años, y tenía locas a casi todas las chicas de Hogwarts. Eso le ponía muy nerviosa. Pero, afortunadamente para ella, parecía no importarle y las ignoraba completamente.

- Pues... que no creo que sea una casualidad que quiera darte esto justo en este sitio - dijo, sacando un paquete rectangular de la espalda y tendiéndoselo a la chica - Ábrelo.

Ella, obedeciendo, rompió cuidadosamente el papel azul añil y sacó del interior de éste un libro algo desgastado.

- "Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo" - leyó Rose.

- Es mi ejemplar - explicó -. ¿Puedes creerte que al final nunca lo había traído de casa? Hasta las Navidades pasadas.

- ¿Y por qué ahora?

- Lo necesitaba.

- ¿Y por qué me lo das?

- Anda, ¿por qué no dejas de hacer preguntas y me lees el primer cuento que leímos juntos? - dijo, poniendo una sonrisa pícara.

Rose conocía a su amigo y sabía que tramaba algo, así que no hizo más preguntas y abrió el libro por el cuento de "El corazón peludo del brujo".

Pero la página estaba en blanco.

- Está en blanco - dijo, mirándole.

- Vuelve a mirar - le indicó el rubio.

Ella bajó la mirada y observó, atenta, cómo las letras iban apareciendo una detrás de otra.

Pero no era la fábula del brujo. No. Era otra historia. _Su_ historia. O, por lo menos, la versión de Scorpius de su vida juntos durante los últimos seis años.

Cada momento vivido estaba ahí, apareciendo ante los ojos de Rose. Y ella leía, emocionada y estupefacta, cómo Scorpius había estado enamorado de ella durante tanto tiempo.

Las últimas palabras que aparecieron fueron la fecha de ese día, el 23 de enero, seguido por una frase.

"Y ella dijo..."

Entonces, Rose levantó la mirada y se encontró con Scorpius, plantado en el mismo sitio donde seis años antes se habían conocido, con la misma sonrisa infantil que le regaló el Scorpius de 11 años.

- Y ella dijo... - repitió Scorpius, esperando la respuesta a una pregunta que no era necesario formular.

Rose dejó el libro a su lado y se levantó. Lentamente, se acercó a su amigo y, a escasos centímetros de su cara, murmuró:

-Ella dijo que sí.

Y Scorpius la besó, consiguiendo así lo que le había deseado tanto tiempo.


End file.
